Fight
by Beregond5
Summary: G1. Two mechs duke it out.


The yellow mech was in trouble and he knew it. He hadn't expected his adversary to attack so fast, and that was a mistake that would probably cost him.

Then again, he should have known that the red one always favoured haste over strategy.

He caught sight of another flash of bright crimson, and the yellow one understood that he was attacked again. He quickly sidestepped and grabbed his opponent from his arm, forcing the red mech to land on the ground with a heavy thud.

This was the perfect opportunity. The yellow one threw himself over the red one with the intention of pinning him down and thus earning victory.

He never managed it. Realising what his opponent was up to, the red mech kicked both legs upwards, aiming for the yellow one's chest-plate.

The yellow one staggered backwards with a grunt, clutching himself in a pained manner. It seemed that he had also underestimated the red mech's strength, which easily qualified as mistake number two.

The red fighter sprang gracefully back on his feet, yet he didn't attack at once. He first looked at the yellow one apprehensively – almost worriedly.

However, there was something that the red mech wasn't aware of, and that was the yellow fighter's stubbornness. For after letting out a great battle cry, the yellow one lunged forward and tackled his opponent forcefully on the ground. The world spun around them as both mechs rolled on and on for what seemed like hours on end, until finally the red one was on top, pinning his adversary down.

A smug grin tugged on the red's lip components, and his features reflected one thought only:

_I win._

The yellow one wouldn't have it. He suddenly subspaced his hands within his arms. It was only for a moment, but it was enough for the red to lose his hold on him. And then, it was only a matter of revealing his right hand again and so manage a powerful punch on the red's faceplate. Such was the red mech's surprise that he fell backwards and landed on his aft. However, the yellow one couldn't afford the luxury to think about it much. He quickly got on his feet and placed himself in defensive position.

But the red mech wasn't angry at all. In fact, he was laughing approvingly as he stood up once more.

"You're actually improving. Maybe there's still hope for you."

The yellow one allowed himself a small smirk. "Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Really?" the red replied in an intrigued manner, planting his feet firmly on the ground and preparing himself for another round. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm always ready," the yellow one declared. At the next moment, he sprinted forward as though he was about to tackle the red mech again. And when he saw the red one bracing himself for the impact, he knew that he had the advantage. Because he brought his legs forward instead and slid the rest of the way to kick the red mech off his feet.

The red one let out a cry of surprise and fell down; it was clear that he hadn't expected that. However, he managed to recover quickly enough to see the yellow mech ready to manage another punch. Seeing no other way, the red fighter decided to act first. He threw dirt on the yellow one's optics, making the yellow fighter stagger backwards.

"_That_ was a cheap shot!" the yellow one said, wiping his optics clean.

"Don't you know that there's no such thing as cheap shots in a fight?" the red one said with a smug tease.

"I see…" the yellow one said quite dangerously. "So you won't mind if I do this!" And at the next moment, he span around in an attempt to kick his opponent on the face.  
It was no good. The red one managed to jump out of harm's way behind a rock.

"Oh no, you don't!" the yellow one exclaimed, rushing forward. "You're not getting away that easily!"

"Who says I'm trying to get away?"

It was then that it happened. The red mech ran around the rock to surprise the yellow fighter from behind and, before his adversary could do anything, the red mech had grabbed him by the waist.

"Whoa!" The yellow one suddenly found himself held up in the air by a very smug-looking red mech and, to make things worse, he couldn't pry himself loose. He squirmed, he kicked, he tried to reach behind his back for the black hands that kept him in place; but it was of no use. He couldn't even transform his way out of this predicament!

"Giving up?" the red fighter asked sweetly.

Sighing, the yellow one realised that the only thing left in him was to do actually admit defeat.

Something that, unfortunately, wasn't that easy; not when he had been so close to finally getting the upper hand.

"Yeah," he said under his breath.

"What was that, Bumblebee?" the red one insisted.

Bumblebee groaned.

"I said _yes_, Cliffjumper! Will you put me down now? I'm feeling dizzy."

Cliffjumper chuckled heartily. "Done and done." Being careful not to jostle the yellow minibot too much, he placed him on the ground gently and in one piece; then cuffed Bumblebee's arm in a teasing manner. "It's a shame though. You almost had me for a while."

"Yeah, well, next time there won't be an almost. Count on it!" Bumblebee declared confidently. He transformed and revved his engine noisily. "Race you to the Ark?"

"You got it!" Cliffjumper said, transforming as well.

**The End.**


End file.
